


The Urgent to Touch

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Kinki Kids Form
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari itu Koichi dan Tsuyoshi mendapat tugas mencuci pakaian, dan tentu hal seperti menunggu kain yang tercuci oleh mesin pemutar itu bukanlah sesuatu bisa mereka lakukan dengan tenang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Urgent to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Salahkan CM DARS Kinki Kids tahun 2000 yang bikin saya punya ide ini. [Lihat di sini](http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/AUuniOobKCk/).

“Kenapa bawa-bawa itu?” tanya Koichi bingung dengan majalah yang dibawa oleh pria di sampingnya. Tsuyoshi menoleh padanya sambil masih berjalan.

“Ng… habisnya nggak mungkin kita diem aja sambil nunggu kan?” tanyanya polos tersenyum.

“Hm-mh, kamu baca itu terus aku ngapain?” Koichi membenarkan keranjang basket yang dibawanya penuh dengan kedua tangannya.

“Nungguin mesinnya selesai nyuci, mungkin?” tepuk Tsuyoshi pada pundak Koichi sambil tertawa, membuat Koichi hanya bisa menatapnya kesal.

Mereka berdua kemudian terus bejalan, sebelum keduanya akhirnya sampai di ruangan cuci asrama mereka sore itu. Ruangan itu sempit; enam kali delapan keramik kotak berukuran limapuluh senti dan sudah ditambah dengan beberapa mesin cuci yang tertumpuk siap pakai. Koichi menaruh keranjang itu di atas meja, dan Tsuyoshi dengan sigap membawa pakaian-pakaian mereka kedalam mesin cuci di sana.

“Celana merah punya siapa nih, hahahaha,” tawanya bingung, sebelum ia melihat nama Nagase tertera disana. Koichi tidak peduli, lelaki itu hanya duduk diam mengambil Koran di atas meja kayu dan duduk di dekatnya. Tsuyoshi melanjutkan masuk-memasukkan pakaian kotor penghuni asrama lainnya.

“Oy, Koichi-kun!” Tsuyoshi menatap pria yang masih duduk santai di sana, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas karena ia tahu Koichi tidak akan beranjak untuk membantunya—karena tugas menata pakaian dan mencucinya adalah bagian Tsuyoshi, dan membawa barang-barang berat seperti itu adalah pekerjaan Koichi; jadi mau diminta bagaimanapun juga Koichi tetap tidak akan membantunya.

Koichi sudah tenang membaca korannya, dan Tsuyoshi juga sudah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kini keduanya saling diam di tempat duduk yang berhadapan. Berbatas dengan meja kecil dari kayu itu, Tsuyoshi duduk di salah satunya dan melipat kakinya, mengambil majalahnya dan mulai membaca.

Keheningan seketika terjadi. Hanya ada suara mesin cuci yang bergetar dan air yang mengalir di dalamnya mengudara, membuat sebuah suasana aneh di sana.

“ _Naa_ , Koichi,” Tsuyoshi masih membaca artikel di majalah tersebut.

“Hn?” Koichi sibuk membaca berita berjudul ‘Kecolongan, Uang 200,000 Yen Dirampok’ yang menjadi headline Koran lokal yang dibacanya.

 “Diartikel ini bilang—”

_GREK!_

Dan suara itu mengagetkan kedua remaja di sana. Tsuyoshi menoleh kebelakangnya, menatap mesin cuci yang tidak berputar dan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Koichi terdiam, menatap reaksi Tsuyoshi yang langsung berdiri memperhatikan isi mesin cuci di sana.

“Kenapa?” tanya Koichi.

“Entah,” Tsuyoshi menjawab, membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di sana.

Koichi salah fokus. Jelas. Bukan pada mesin cuci yang tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi itu, melainkan pada pantat Tsuyoshi yang tiba-tiba terarah padanya. Suruh siapa dia berpose membungkuk begitu? Seolah memberikan tempat itu untuk dipegang oleh pria yang ada di belakangnya.

“Apanya yang salah?” tanya Koichi berdiri, sengaja berjalan mendekat dan mengelus bagian belakang pria yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya itu, membuat Tsuyoshi melonjak kaget dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

“ _Nandeyanen!_ ” tawanya memegangi pantatnya, mencoba untuk melindungi tempat itu dari serangan tangan Koichi, _untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

Koichi tertawa, menatap mesin cuci tersebut yang kini sudah kembali hidup saat Tsuyoshi menekan tombol reset pada benda tersebut, “ini bisa,” ujarnya tersenyum lebar menatap Tsuyoshi yang kini sudah berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

“Un, tadi udah aku pencet ulang,” ucapnya memberitahu, “minggir, ah, mau duduk!” Tsuyoshi mendorong pelan Koichi dari tempatnya dan kembali duduk, membuat Koichi hanya bisa tertawa dan ikut kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan kembali terjadi, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah langkah memasuki tempat itu, membuat Koichi dan Tsuyoshi segera menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Di ambang pintu yang baru saja terbuka terlihat nenek tua penjaga kantin asrama, membawa beberapa baju dalam keranjang kecilnya.

Melihat sang nenek, Tsuyoshi lantas segera berdiri, mendekati sang nenek dan membantu membawakannya. Sementara Koichi masih diam di tempat memperhatikan pria satu kamarnya itu.

“Ah, terimakasih,” ucap sang nenek pada Tsuyoshi.

“Ng, nggak papa nek, santai aja,” lelaki itu tersenyum, membantu sang nenek memasukan baju-bajunya dalam mesin cuci, sebelum akhirnya Koichi bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut membantu Tsuyoshi memasukan pakaian tersebut.

“ _Araa,_ terimakasih,” ucap sang nenek begitu keduanya selesai memasukan semuanya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Iya sama-sama ne— _jangan pegang!_ ” Tsuyoshi menatap pria di sebelahnya yang ternyata dengan diam diam menyerang bagian belakang pria itu dengan tangannya dari belakang. Koichi tertawa kecil, Tsuyoshi agak kesal, tapi nenek itu tersenyum menatap keduanya.

“Nanti kalau sudah selesai, mampir saja,” kata nenek itu melambai, meninggalkan kedua orang remaja di sana. Tsuyoshi minggir ke kiri beberapa langkah, menjauhi Koichi yang masih melambaikan tangannya di tempat.

“Berhenti megang-megang!” ucapnya mengelus pantatnya sendiri, dan Koichi menoleh, tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal lelaki di sebelahnya.

“Habis, bawaannya pengen megang sih,” kata lelaki itu asal, dan Tsuyoshi memukul bahu lelaki itu kalau saja Koichi tidak segera menghindar.

“Oi!” Tsuyoshi kesal, meski ada senyuman di wajahnya.

“Ah, boleh kok kalau mau balas dendam,” kata Koichi berdiri mendekat, dan Tsuyoshi segera melayangkan tangannya kearah bagian belakang pria itu hanya untuk memegangnya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Koichi sama sekali.

“Kamu ngapain sih?” pukul Koichi pada kepala lelaki itu tertawa, dan Tsuyoshi hanya bisa menggembungkan mulutnya kesal merasa heran dengan reaksi Koichi yang datar tadi, “yang bener tuh begini,” ucapnya mendekatkan dirinya pada Tsuyoshi hanya untuk memegang pantat lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Tsuyoshi melonjak kaget.

“Koichi!” Tsuyoshi mencoba untuk mendorong lelaki itu, tapi Koichi hanya bisa terus meremas buntalan daging yang ada di tangannya itu, “kamu nga—ngh!” Tsuyoshi kaget karena tiba-tiba tangan Koichi seperti merangsang tubuhnya di sana, memberikan sedikit aliran listrik kejut pada syaraf-syaraf punggungnya.

Tidak ada lagi suara diantara keduanya kecuali suara mesin cuci yang bergerak. Koichi masih menggoda lelaki di depannya, dan Tsuyoshi hanya bisa terdiam memeluk lelaki di depannya tanpa sadar.

Tangan Koichi naik ke atas, menyelinap diantara kaos yang Tsuyoshi pakai untuk menyentuh kulit punggung lelaki itu, membuat Tsuyoshi sempat bergetar kaget karena merasa ada hawa panas yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Tsuyoshi menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Koichi yang lebih tinggi 3 senti dari dirinya itu dengan mata berkaca tak tersirat, membuat Koichi reflek berjalan ke depan secara perlahan, membawa tubuh Tsuyoshi membentur mesin cuci di belakangnya.

Tanpa berkata, Koichi hanya bisa mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu, sebelum berakhir menciumnya perlahan. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Koichi segera melepas kedua tangannya dan mundur beberapa senti hanya untuk menatap lelaki di depannya.

“Terus gimana?” tanya Koichi pada Tsuyoshi, nafasnya terasa berat dan tersengal, dan lelaki yang ditanya hanya bisa menatap kedua bola mata yang lurus menatapnya itu sebelum kedua tangannya naik ke wajah Koichi dan kembali menciumnya.

Koichi sengaja memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya bertukar posisi dengan lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu kini terhimpit oleh berat tubuh Tsuyoshi dan pintu mesin cuci di belakangnya, memudahnya untuk kembali menurunkan tangannya menelusuri garis punggung Tsuyoshi hingga sampai kembali pada dua gumpalan daging belakang pria itu.

Tsuyoshi mengerang tertahan dalam ciumannya, merasa jemari Koichi mulai menggoda bagian pintu masuk kecil diantaranya, hingga membuat lelaki itu menghentikan ciuman tersebut hanya untuk menundukkan kepalanya pada pundak pria di depannya. Meski keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap, dan Koichi juga enggan untuk menyentuhnya langsung, tapi justru karena itulah yang membuat Tsuyoshi semakin tertahan. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada pria di hadapannya ini.

“Koichi…” Tsuyoshi menggumam, mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja hijau yang Koichi pakai saat itu. Nafas panas menyentuh leher pria di depannya, membuat Koichi entah kenapa semakin ingin mengacaukan lelaki di pelukannya ini sekarang. Tsuyoshi sudah lama kehilangan berat tubuhnya sejak tadi, tubuhnya tertumpu pada lelaki yang terhimpit olehnya dan mesin cuci di sana, membuat Koichi hanya bisa terus menegakkan badannya sambil masih terus menggoda lelaki itu.

“Tsuyoshi, aku—”

“UWAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” dan suara jeritan cukup panjang dari arah pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua orang di sana langsung menoleh kaget. Terlihat di sana ada dua sosok penghuni asrama lainnya yang tengah kaget melihat dua pria Domoto itu dalam posisi anehnya.

“J-jangan liat!” kata pria bersuara tinggi itu pada lelaki di sebelahnya, menaikkan kedua tangannya dan menutupi mata lelaki di sebelahnya, “ma-maaf mengganggu,” ucapnya menundukkan kepala pada Koichi dan Tsuyoshi sebelum akhirnya mendorong lelaki di sebelahnya pergi dari sana.

Koichi terdiam sejenak, menatap kembali Tsuyoshi yang kini juga menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum, tertawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya membenarkan posisi mereka pada keadaan semula.

“Nanti dilanjutkan di kamar saja,” ucap Koichi tersenyum, memukul pantat Tsuyoshi sebelum akhirnya berjalan membuka mesin cuci yang tampaknya sudah sedari tadi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tsuyoshi tersenyum diam, mengusap tengkuk lehernya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Koichi dan membantunya mengeluarkan pakaian itu dari sana.

“Kita harus bilang apa pada Ken-chan dan Junichi soal tadi?” tanya Tsuyoshi. Koichi menatapnya.

“Tidak usah bilang apa-apa, salah mereka masuk di saat yang tidak tepat,” tawa Koichi jahat, dan Tsuyoshi hanya bisa ikut tertawa menanggapinya.


End file.
